


Centuries of Sadness

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflash week 2017 part 2 [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry had loved and he'd paid dearly for it. Now with the face of a monster and sealed away he has simply been forgotten. Then he has a visitor, one that doesn't turn to stone at the sight of him.





	Centuries of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Mythology.
> 
> I love Medusa, she is my favorite creature. I was excited to do this story, hoping I can make it longer.

Barry, or well more know through mythology at Medusa, sat in his temple, staring out a window. Barry had lived a long life alone, his only company being his snaked hair or his “siblings”. They were known as the gorgons, but they were others places. Unlike Barry the two could walk around in society, flirt with whoever they please, and cause destruction whenever they wanted.

Centuries he sat in his temple, his tomb, and waited for the next wanderer. He was so angry at the injustice he faced and how he couldn't be anywhere, how he left his husband behind. Back when gods were worshipped Barry had been a priest, loyal to the goddess Athena, better known as Amaya. Barry had worshipped his whole life, that is until his he found his husband Mick. They're laid together and Amaya, feeling betrayed, cursed Barry with the features of a horrid beast. His skin was an off, sickish green with scales, his hair was replaced by snakes, the constant hissing annoying him. His nails were sharp enough to cut their way through flesh and bone, his teeth turned to fangs. His eyes though, they were the worse. He remembered the exact words of Amaya, “For those who find themselves tempted to peer into your eye, to glimpse at your souls will find cold nothing. They will become cold nothing.” Barry hadn't understood till Mick came looking for him and found him. He was hesitant, but walked to Barry, hoping to bring him home. He'd caught Barry's eyes, now he stood in the center of Barry's temple, a cold stone statue.

Barry had tried so hard to peel his eyes out, but they just healed. Centuries passed and Barry was driven crazy by the loneliness, deciding to get back at Amaya. He went on a rampage through Athens, turning many to stone. He gotten the gods to notice, Zeus sealing him away in his his tomb. All Barry had was his statue of Mick, the doors latched from the outside. He hadn't had a wanderer for centuries, in fact he came to his senses and figured it was best.

He stayed that way for centuries temple buried after many God disasters, until one day a man wandered in. He was bloody, he was shaking, and he was tripping all over. Barry watched, intrigued by the visitor. “Hello!?” He screamed, eyes shut at he stepped cautiously. “Please help! Anyone! These men are chasing me…I've lost my sister.” Staying silent Barry tried to sneak up in the shadow, avoiding eye contact. He took note of the blood all over his body, the frightened look on his face.  
His eyes were different, they were clear. Suddenly the stranger tripped, Barry stepping out of the shadows to help. The patter of his feet both excited and frightened the man. Looking up from where he fell he stared right at Barry, eye meeting. Barry waited for the man to change, but he didn't. Instead he just stared with the same, fear filled eyes. “Are you a friend?” He asked, Barry taking in his age. He didn't seem much older than him. The silence only seemed to make him more nervous, the man trying to scoot away.

“I-I'm a friend if you aren't here for violence.”

“I'm here for help. Please.”

“I don't know what I can do. I'm stuck here.” Barry said, curiosity getting the better of him. “Can you not see me?”

“I can't.”

“My names Barry. You need not fear.” Barry said, pulling the man up against his chest, his snakes hissing.

“Snakes!” The man yelled, pulling away.

“Not to worry, they're my hair.” 

“Your hair? 

“Yes. I have snakes for hair.” Barry smiled, reaching out and grabbing the man's hands.

“Who are you?”

“I-I'm Leonard, people just call me Len.”

“Len…it's nice to have a friendly face again.”

“You don't have any friends?”

“I have sibling.”

“Siblings…Lisa!” Len said, pulling Barry in closer.

“Who chased you?”

“Men. I don't know. Lisa was screaming and running.

“I can't help, I'm sorry. I can't leave. If they come here I can do something.”

“Are you being held captive?”

“Sort of. Have you heard of Medusa?”

“The monster with snakes for hair and turns people into stone?”

“Yes…that's me.” The man let out a laugh, making Barry's snakes hiss. “I'm not lying, give me your hand.” Len reluctantly did as told, soon being greeted with the slimy feeling of scales. He stared straight ahead, feeling the sharpness of Barry's teeth. As he moved up to the hair he felt something small bite down, the man hissing as he pulled away. “See.”

“Y-you're a monster.”

“I'm a friend…please don't go. You can't see me, I can be your friend.”

“I need to find my sister. If you try to stop me I'll behead you.” Len stood, Barry staying seated as the blind man moved around. He didn't stop him as he pushed passed the doors, leaving the boy alone once more. Barry couldn't take it anymore, and the tears spilling out as curled up. He swore if he'd ever see Amaya she would be the last person he'd ever look at. A life of solitude would be her undoing as well.


End file.
